Slideshows
blowing on his coffee. This is an example of an image in a slideshow.]] Slideshows are a new feature in Punch Out!! for the Wii which are shown just before beginning a fight with a contender to give the characters more backstory. During these, several images of the character are shown. These either depict them living their lives normally, training for their matches or how they've trained to take on Little Mac in Title Defense. The music played during each slideshow is either an actual song from their country or stereotypical music associated with said country or nationality. = Contender Glass Joe: * Music: La Marseillaise # Glass Joe smiles with a cup of coffee at the Arc De Triomphe with the Eiffel Tower visible in the background. # Same as above, but Glass Joe blows on his coffee to cool it. # Joe poses by a table of baguettes, still grinning. The Eiffel Tower is still visible. # He holds up one of the baguettes. His smile has disappeared and he now looks rather nervous. Von Kaiser: * Music: Ride of the Valkyries # Kaiser uses a thin towel to shine his shoe. # He teaches his students and challenges them to a match. # One of his students punches him in the groin as the other one tries to stifle a laugh. # He cringes at the force of the punch as the two kids laugh. Disco Kid: * Music: Disco beat, complete with 70's bass and synth # Disco Kid reveals that he has installed speakers in his car's trunk so he can share his music with the public. # He shows off the numerous dancing awards he has won in the past. # He break-dances at a local night club # At the same night club, he points his finger diagonally. King Hippo: * Music: a "tribal" piece with a jungle whistle. # King Hippo eats through a pile of food far away from the camera # Same as above, but the sun is further across the sky and he is closer to the camera, leaving food scraps in his wake. # Same as above, but he is completely in front of the camera as the sun sets, with lots of food scraps behind him. # He dozes off in a hammock (Which is hardly managing to support him due to his immense weight) near a seaside village. = Piston Hondo: * Music: Sakura Sakura # A faraway shot of Hondo's house with a flock of doves flying by and several cherry blossom trees as well as a river. # Hondo meditates barefoot in his house. # Hondo gets up and tightens his headband. # Hondo stands in a boxing stance facing the camera. Bear Hugger * Music: A banjo-and-harmonica piece in a fast, jovial pace. # Bear Hugger chugs maple syrup while eating an enormous fry up. # Bear Hugger chops down the surplus population of trees in the mountain. # A grizzly bear roars at Bear Hugger and scares him. # The bear, now equipped with boxing mitts, spars with Bear Hugger. Great Tiger * Music: Indian sitar with echoing notes # A shot of a palace/mosque. # Smoke begins to emerge out of the windows. # Great Tiger emerges from a window of the palace atop a floating cloud. # Great Tiger faces the camera in a battle-ready stance. Don Flamenco * Music: Excerpt from Carmen # A bull charges at Flamenco as he sniffs a rose. # The bull carries on running as Flamenco flexes. # With a swift uppercut, he sends the bull flying into the air as he sniffs the rose again. # He offers the rose to a swooning girl in the crowd. Aran Ryan * Music: An Irish jig # Aran tickles a person's armpit while they lift a weight on a bench press. # He vandalises a poster of Little Mac. # He begins placing horseshoes into his gloves. # He tries to take on the cameraman. Soda Popinski * Music: The Song of the Volga Boatmen # Popinski is supplying two boxes with soda bottles in it. # He then climbs a mountain, with a bottle of soda in his hand. # He then punches a punching bag and drinking a bottle of soda at the same time. # He stands in a swarm of empty bottles. Bald Bull * Music: Fast pace of a pungi. # Bull seems confused about the crowd of paparazzi he has infront of his house. # The paparazzi disturbs a bathing Bull, which he doesn't seem to like. # The paparazzi keep bothering Bull who is lifting a weight. # Bull then proceeds to attack the paparazzi, who are running away from Bald Bull. Super Macho Man * Music: Surf Rock # Macho Man is lifting weights while relaxing on a beach. # He then allows a woman (possibly the girl who Don Flamenco offered a rose to) to feel his muscles. # He takes the same woman to a jewelry, buying a jewelry for her. # He is seen with another woman on the red carpet. Mr. Sandman * Music: Electro Rock # Sandman uppercuts Glass Joe. # He then gives Von Kaiser a jab on his face. # He then hits Disco Kid on his chin. # He then throws a punch to King Hippo's face. # He then jabs Piston Hondo on his cheek. # He then punches Bear Hugger on his teeth. # He then punches Great Tiger on his chest. # He then hooks Don Flamenco. # He then continues the hook to Aran Ryan. # He then continues the hook to Soda Popinski. # He then continues the hook to Bald Bull. # He then finishes the hook to Super Macho Man. # Macho Man is knocked out while Sandman is celebrating his victory. Title Defense Mode Glass Joe # Glass Joe is at a doctor because of his head injuries. # The doctor offers Joe a protective headgear. # The doctor wears a boxing glove, punching the headgear with Joe worried that it will damage him. # Joe found out it doesn't hurt him too much and the doctor raises Joe's hand. Von Kaiser # Von Kaiser reads a newspaper, upset about his loss against Little Mac # Kaiser decides to get a haircut, to look even more tough. # He replaces his boxing gloves with new ones. # He then intimidates the fourth wall. Disco Kid # Disco Kid is upset about his loss, sitting on a bench with his boxing gloves tied on a fishing rod. # He finds a flyer about a Disco Boxing training, which interests him. # He is then participating in the Disco Boxing training. # He is enjoying it, smiling at the fourth wall. King Hippo # King Hippo is defastated due to the fact that Little Mac knows his weak spot. # He tries a colander, but it doesn't fit his belly. # He then tries a pan, but it doesn't fit his belly either. # He finds the sewers, which gives Hippo an idea to use the manhole cover for his belly. Piston Hondo # Piston Hondo got a signal to train harder so he protects himself from the katana. # He learned how to eat sushi without gaining weight. # He races a train and Hondo seems to be faster. # He then kneels on his balcony with a cup of tea. Bear Hugger # The grizzly bear points at the wood sculpture of Little Mac and Bear Hugger is growling at it. # He climbs a mountain bringing the sleigh with him with the grizzly bear sitting and encouraging Bear Hugger to climb faster. # He then beats the grizzly bear at a Ice Hockey match. # Bear Hugger and the grizzly bear cheers with a jar of maple syrup. Great Tiger # Great Tiger is meditating for an element: Grass # He then meditates for an element: Water # He then meditates for an element: Snow # Great Tiger and his clones regroup. Don Flamenco # A poster of Little Mac is seen. # Flamenco takes it off # Flamenco rips the poster in fury due to the fact he was humiliated infront of the ladies. # He then trains harder for his revenge. Aran Ryan # Ryan is very unamused after his boxing gloves were damaged # He tries on new boxing gloves. # He throws his old ones away. # He then gets another plan to cheat, he takes out a rope. Soda Popinski # Scientists are trying to make a soda which increases Popinski's strength. # Popinski tests out the new chemical soda, as it seems to work. # He then carries the chain of a truck with the scientist taking notes inside with his own teeth # Popinski proceeds to consume more of the chemical soda. Bald Bull # Bald Bull found out he could be K.O'ed easily, so he tries to remove that weakness by challenging a real bull. # The bull then proceeds to ram Bald Bull # Bald Bull's chest goes down, but his legs don't. # He then gets up, as it seems that the weakness has been removed. Super Macho Man # A angered Macho Man is watching the fact that the ladies love Little Mac more than him. # The ladies then storm off at Little Mac, just to have Doc Louis protecting Little Mac from them, with Macho Man getting even more angry. # Economical businesses are trying to set up some deals with Little Mac, with Super Macho Man getting furious. # Macho Man out of fury and jealousy punches a punching bag with Little Mac's picture in front of it. Mr. Sandman # A furious Mr. Sandman sees a poster of Little Mac as the WVBA champion. # He releases his anger by punching a brick wall (possibly intending to punch the poster). # He then keeps punching it, which seems to damage the building. # The building is destroyed, and Sandman has released anger. Trivia * Von Kaiser, Bear Hugger, Don Flamenco, Aran Ryan, Super Macho Man and Mr. Sandman are the ones who show anger at their Title Defense Slideshows due to their loss against Little Mac. ** Though it's unsure if Bear Hugger was angry at Little Mac or the grizzly bear was just trying to encourage Bear Hugger against the wooden sculpture of Little Mac Category:Terms